fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 7
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 7 The scene looked grim. The flaming figure was down to his knees, but the Yce was still going strong. The flames on him were getting smaller. The Fyre inside of me was still burning strong, but what was I to do against this kind of power? Then something happened. The wind disappeared, the column of Yce dissipated and the flames on the one coming to protect me were extinguished. I could now see his true form. He was a man in the autumn of his life, with a worn face but with a well muscled body. But now he looked like he was in pain, and indeed he collapsed to his side. A swirl came around the Yce figure, which split into several smaller mists that condensed into small gnome like Yce creatures. These began to advance on the man, although they seemed to have forgotten about me. A cold voice came from the Yce figure, one as cold and inhuman as I had ever heard. “You shall not live trough this one” The minions formed up in a half circle around the man, he was apparently knocked out. The Yce creature growled and pointed at the man, and the minions advanced. This was where I acted. This man had tried to save me, and to no avail apparently. I couldn’t just let him be taken by these things. The Fyre on me blazed, and I conjured a massive ball of Fyre that I threw at the minions. This vaporized them completely. The Yce creature let out an angry grunt, and quickly turned his head to look at me. I stepped in between him and the man. “Step away kid, I will deal with you afterwards!” he growled. I remained where I were. I knew this was it, either I’d fight or I’d not get away alive. I conjured a Fyreball in each hand, and stood there, waiting. After a few minutes of silent staring, the Yce creature charged me, gaining on me at incredible speed. I threw one ball which he dismissed with a flick of the hand. I threw the other which hit it square in the chest. His forward momentum was stopped, but he still stood upright whilst being pushed back a meter or so. I followed up by raising my hands and gathering energy above me. This formed into a massive amount of energy, gathering as a big ball of Fyre. The Yce looked up, spotting the massive Fyreball. It tried to summon its mist, but the ball was already thrown. It hit it, and it was engulfed in Fyre. For a while the Fyre roared on and nothing seemed to happen. I looked behind me, the man was still out, but was beginning to move a little. Then an explosion happened. The Yce had dismissed the Fyre and before I could turn to look and react, a bolt of Yce hit me. I fell and slid across the concrete, coming to a halt besides the man. I blacked out for a second, and then saw the Yce walking towards us. A swirl of mist was forming in his hand. Then something touched my arm. “We need to go, now!” the man said with a harsh voice. Then his grip on my arm tightened and flames engulfed us. The last thing I saw was a bolt of Yce being thrown towards us before we were gone. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting